To Fight or Let go
by CallenHotchMcGarrettFan
Summary: Oliver has to make the choice of listening to his heart and fight for Felicity or finally let her go for ever.


Arrow Fanfiction

Oliver/Felicity

Romance, hurt/comfort

Oliver has to make the choice of listening to his heart and fight for Felicity or finally let her go for ever.

**Author's Note: Hi there, this is my not my first story but is my first Arrow fic. I am utterly obsessed with Olicity which has quickly become my OTP. This one shot is just something that felt good to write especially with the lack of Olicity in the last couple of episodes. Hopefully the next few episodes before hiatus will give us Olicity fans something to talk about. I hope that you enjoy it and hopefully the characters aren't to OOC. Please review if you can, would love the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Arrow or anything associated to it. If I did Olicity would be together already or at least have more one on one scenes.**

**TO FIGHT OR LET GO:**

Oliver Queen was a man of considerable talent especially when it came to archery. He was however completely clueless when it came to the opposite sex. He had thought that it would be easy to walk away from what he and Felicity clearly felt for one another. Boy was he wrong. The moment he heard that she had taken the job working for Ray Palmer, he knew there was no way he could let her go. But he wasn't sure if he could get her back, not after everything he had put her through. The day they found out Sara had died had pushed her to make a stand. She couldn't wait around for him to die down there like their friend. She had made a choice, one he didn't like but understood. He had beenthinking about her when he told Diggle that he didn't want to die down there in the Foundry, but the thought of it being Felicity on that table instead of Sara like the night Count Vertigo had blown up the restaurant made his heart freeze and his blood boil at the same time. He didn't want to think of his life without her. But he was doing that already, he was pushing her away with the whole 'because of the life I lead' crap. He was pushing her right into the arms of Ray Palmer. And he knows he should be happy for her, that she can move on, albeit reluctantly. But he can't. That little part of him from before the island wants to say, "Back off she's mine." But he can't because then he would lose her forever. She was not an object, she was a person, but DAMMIT she was _his_ girl. Watching her laugh and smile around Ray like she used to with him made his heart ache in a way it had never hurt before. He had never felt such intense feelings towards anyone else, not even any of his previous girlfriends, not even Laurel the girl he had fought to come home for. What he had felt for Laurel was nothing compared to the feelings hehad for his IT partner. And what had he done about it? He had kissed her and told her not to ask him to say he didn't love her. And then he had stood by and watched her walk away. He had always promised that she would never get hurt and here he was, hurting her all because he couldn't stop punishing himself.

"Oliver? Are you okay man?"

He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard his partner come into the Foundry. "I'm fine Diggle. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with Lyla and Sara?

Diggle shrugged, "I think Lyla's getting sick of me to be honest. All I do right now is constantly check that Sara's okay or I'm checking for any information to help find big Sara's killer. So I, well _she _decided I needed to get out and get some air."

"So you automatically come here to get away from it all?" Oliver asked him.

"Isn't that what you're doing? Hiding out here so you don't have to see Felicity and that Palmer guy?" Digg retorted.

"This isn't about Felicity. You might have noticed the Foundry is kind of my home right now."

"So you're telling me that you weren't just brooding about her and Ray going on a date?"

"It's not a date!" Oliver couldn't help but growl.

"And that's not you getting all moody and jealous." Dig replied with sarcasm.

"I'm not."

"Not what Oliver?"

"I'm not jealous Digg," Oliver replied getting up.

"Okay then would you like to share what you are feeling?" Oliver gave Digg one of his Arrow looks that he saved for the bad guys. Digg put up his hands in surrender, "I'm not trying to start a fight. I just want you to stop over thinking things and fix what is going on between you and Felicity. Frankly we are all a little tired of the tension between you two."

"We?"

"Yes, _we_. Lyla, Laurel. Hell even Roy can see things are not good with you guys and its messing with the team's dynamic. I'm sorry Oliver, but you either need to let her in and be with her or, you need to let her go. _I _hope it's the former because you both need some happiness and I think you bring that out in each other."

Oliver looked at him with an unreadable expression. "You know I can't Diggle. It will be putting a target on her back. Everyone who wants to hurt me will go after her."

"She's a target whether she's with you or not. There are people who know she works with the Arrow. You say you don't want to hurt her but that is exactly what you are already doing. If you are so determined to make this your choice then let her go. Let her be happy with someone else even if it's with Palmer."

"I'm trying Digg. I want her to be happy. But she means everything to me. I can't seem to be able to let her go and I know how selfish that sounds but I can't. I spend so much time in the dark, alone and afraid. She is the only light in my life and I don't want to lose her."

"Then fight for her! Whether Felicity is with you or not she will be targeted. But if you are together then you can protect her more. You can save each other. She needs you but you need her too, think about it." Digg turned and walked back out of the Foundry with a small smile, having a feeling that his and the rest of Team Arrow's plan to get the two of them together was going to work.

Oliver sat in the same spot he had occupied for a few minutes mulling over what his friend had said. He didn't want to hurt Felicity, he wanted her to be happy but he didn't want her to be happy with some other guy. He wanted her to be happy with him. He wanted her but more then anything else he needed her, she was his everything. But he needed to figure out if his need for her outweighed his fear for her safety. He looked over the Foundry and saw all her little touches everywhere. Her babies on display, he remembered all the times he had come back from a mission and she'd be sitting there smiling at him as a small sigh leaves her lips when she sees with her own eyes that he is okay, that he is alive and in one piece. He notices the fern she had bought him which in turn reminds him of the flirting they had done which led to him asking her out on a date. _The date._ He can't help but remembering how beautiful she had looked, how she had taken away his breath. How in that moment he imagined being with her for the rest of his life, how they could have a family together some day. He remembered feeling like there was no other person he wanted to be with. But then he remembers the explosion and seeing her lying on the ground covered in blood. Her laying on the metal gurney, her body staring at him almost mocking him. It hurt more then anything seeing her hurt. If he were to be with her then she'd be in more danger.

"_Whether Felicity is with you or not she will be targeted."_ He remembers Digg's words and he remembers the scene at the hospital when he looked at Digg and Lyla's baby girl. He had heard Dig say that seeing baby Sara for the first time had changed his whole world and Oliver had looked at Felicity and felt exactly the same way. She had helped him see light in the dark that had become his life. And finally he remembers the feeling of her lips on his as he kissed her and it made him warm inside. She had snuck in and stolen his heart and soul with her light and her babbling. Oliver got up and made his way out of the Foundry having made his decision once and for all.

He waited outside her apartment for what felt like hours when he finally spotted them. Something seemed off about Felicity. He watched as they said goodbye and he let out a soft growl as Palmer lend in to kiss her but part of him smiled when he noticed Felicity turn her heard so the kissed landed on her cheek. He heard her say goodnight and watched as the other man left, only stepping out of the shadows when Palmer was in his car and driving off. He reached her door and lightly knocked.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" she asked as she opened the door.

It was then that Oliver realised what was off about her. Instead of her usual bright colours, she had on a grey dress, with one shoulder strap, that reached her knees and instead of her trademark red lips she had on a nude shade barely noticeable. And if he thought about it she had been wearing dull colours ever since she had started working for Ray Palmer. But it was her eyes that spoke volumes; there was no spark to them. It's like she had resigned herself to her new life and that broke his heart, knowing he had played a huge part in that. "May I come in?"

"Oliver it's late and I'm really tired..."

"What happened?" Felicity stepped back and allowed him in. When she turned around she found him right in front of her. She stepped around him and headed for the kitchen. "Felicity," he followed after her. "What's wrong? Did Palmer do something? Did he hurt you?"

"Put the Arrow away. Ray didn't do anything. I broke up with him. Well I can't call it a breakup since we weren't even dating, but he asked me out tonight. Said we had been walking the line for a while and that it was time to take it to the next level. But I can't and you want to know why? Because I can't stop thinking about you. About how much I love _you_ and about that kiss. URG!" she was frustrated so she walked passed him into the lounge, Oliver right behind her. "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked her confused.

She turned to him and he could see some light in her eyes and he smiled inwardly. It didn't matter that she was apparently mad at him; all that matter was that she was feeling something. "Why did you do it? Kiss me? You knew you were going to push me away but you still kissed me. Did you think that if you kissed me I would suddenly realise it meant nothing, that you meant nothing to me or me to you?"

"No, Felicity," he stepped closer to her, close enough to touch her and he was happy when she didn't take a step away from him. "It was selfishness on my part. You had just told me to tell you that I didn't love you and I couldn't do that because it was true. I meant everything that I said. But I knew I was going to push you away and I wanted to know what it felt like to kiss you at least once. Then I could move on."

"Well then I'm happy for you. It must be so easy to move on, forget that there was ever something between us. I'm so glad it was that easy for you!" she fumed. He stepped closer and placed his hand on her cheek. She wanted to push him away or at least to step away from his touch but she couldn't. She missed this, the simple little touches he would do. The feel of his hand on her skin sent shivers down her spine. "Damn him for having an affect on me."

"Felicity, you affect me too."

"Wait did I say that out loud?" He smiled in answer. She forced herself to back away but Oliver wouldn't let go. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close, till they were almost chest to chest.

"I didn't move on or forget you. I can't. I don't love they were almost chest to chest.

"I didn't move on or forget you. I can't. I don't love you Felicity; I'm in love with you. When I close my eyes all I think about is you. Every little smile reminds me of your perfume. The Foundry is a constant reminder of you; everywhere I go I see you there with me by my side. And that's exactly where I want you, by my side. You make me a better person; you are the only one who believes in me. Who makes my heart skip a beat by just walking into the room. But when you smile at me it feels like my heart might explode. I have never felt this way about anyone. Not Laurel or Sara, Helena or McKenna. Only you make me feel this way."

"Oliver," Felicity managed to take a small step back. "Why are you telling me this? It's not fair; you can't keep saying these things to me, touching me when you feel like it. Giving me hope that maybe there is a future for us. Already I can't think of being with someone else. Someone who appreciates me, someone who is willing to let me in, who is not afraid to let me see all of themselves. I can't stop being in love with you Oliver and it hurts." She wiped away some tears that had begun to fall. "Why do you do it if all you are going to do is push me away?"

"Felicity..."

She put up a hand to stop him, "I'm not finished. Then there is all the jealousy. You don't want me but when someone else takes an interest in me you get all 'grrr' and immediately want to arrow him. It's not fair Oliver." She walked past him feeling lighter for having said what she was feeling and sat on the couch also feeling exhausted.

Oliver stood there staring at the door. If he felt bad when he got here it was only worse now. She was right; it wasn't fair to act this way. The part of him that had warned him to walk away and let her go was now telling him to say he was sorry and leave, and he was tempted. He had even unconsciously taken a few steps towards the door. But his feelings made him stop. Yes, he knew it wasn't fair but he was a selfish man. "I'm an idiot," he said turning around.

Felicity took her eyes away from the window and looked at him, surprised he was still there. "What?"

"Felicity," he started as he walked towards her and sat on the table in front of her. "I'm a selfish idiot who took you for granted, I thought that by pushing you away I was protecting you but the truth is I was protecting myself. You are the most important person in my life and if anything happens to you, it would kill me Felicity. Losing you is the one thing I could never come back from. I would willingly endure all the torture in the world then lose you."

"Oliver," she said touching his cheek which he leaned into closing his eyes. "That's how I feel every day. When you go out as The Arrow I always worry that something is going to happen to you and you're not going to come back. You are not the only one who wouldn't survive if something happened."

"Felicity," he sighed looking into her blue eyes.

"Oliver I love you. I have for a long time, but I can't sit around hoping. At the hospital I asked you to stop dangling maybes, that hasn't changed. You either want me and are willing to fight for me, for us. Or you're not. But then you need to let me go, no more accidental touched and no more looking at me the way you do. You need to give me a chance to try and move on."

Oliver shook his head, "I want you Felicity."

"But?"

"But nothing, I want to be with you. I want to stop fighting my feelings for you. I want to hold you on my arms everyday; I want to touch when ever I want. I want to kiss you whenever I want. I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life. I want a family with you."

Felicity drew in a sharp breath, "Oliver don't play games with me."

"I'm not," he said as he sat on the couch and drew her into his lap. "Felicity Megan Smoak, I'm in love with you and I want you to be my partner in ever way, shape and form. And before you say anything," he said stilling the words she was about to say by placing a finger against her lips. "I'm not going to change my mind. I'm not going to wake up tomorrow or any day in the future and tell you we can't do this cause its too dangerous. I will always keep my promise to protect you and keep you safe. And now I 'm promising you that I will love you forever and I will never leave you, not willingly anyway. Please Felicity give me a chance to prove to you how much I love you. That we belong together. Please forgive me for being a selfish idiot and give us a chance."

Felicity sat there stunned, not sure what to say. Did she love this man who had just poured out his heart to her? Without a doubt, yes. Was she scared that he was going to hurt her and leave just like her father had? Yes. Was he worth taking the risk for?

"Felicity? What are you..." he never finished his question because Felicity took that moment to kiss him with everything she had. Oliver was shocked but only for a minute before he kissed her back with all the passion he felt for her. They finally parted as air became a necessity. "Does that mean what I think it means."

She nodded licking her swollen lips. "But so help me Oliver if you hurt me..."

"Never. I'd rather die then even think about hurting you again."

"Okay then yes, I want to do this with you."

He smiled brightly before capturing her lips once more in a mind-blowing kiss. He stood up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her towards the bedroom. "Felicity, hold on to me tight," he said with a smile against her lips.

"I imagined you saying that under different circumstances," she smiled back at him.

"Very unplatonic circumstances I hope?" She nodded with a huge smile on her face which mirrored his own. "Well Miss Smoak, lets see what we can do about that."

All that could be heard as Oliver closed the bedroom door behind them was Felicity's happy laugh which was soon joined by Oliver's. Both knew that this was going to be hard at times but their love for each other would always get them though. As long as they were together nothing could tear them apart. This was proven by the obstacles known as Count Vertigo, Sara's death, Barry Allen, Ray Palmer and even the League of Assassins. Olicity was meant to be from the very moment Oliver stepped into her office and said,_"Felicity Smoak? Hi I'm Oliver Queen._" Finally the happily ever after they deserved could begin.

**THE END**


End file.
